five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Bloodlust
Five Nights of Bloodlust is a Five Nights at Freddy's game which involves familiar mechanics from previous games, and more animatronics. In this game, the player is playing as Zach Nova. Animatronics Returning Bungale (Ears are torn off, tail snapped) Sapella (Acts as the Phone Guy of the game) Old Freddy (Torso scratched, right side of face is gone) Old Bonnie (Ears cut in half, left leg is gone) Old Chica (Beak torn of, left wing torn off) Foxy (Eye patch gone, eyes removed, Endoskeleton torso showing) Toy Freddy (Fine) Toy Bonnie (Bow scratched) Toy Chica (Bib gone, head hair gone) Mangle (Fixed, but the tail is gone) Balloon Boy (Legs torn off) The Puppet (Fine) Golden Freddy (Only a head) New Jesster (Steals the Freddy Fazbear Head) Hydro (Attacks similar to Foxy, but takes longer to move) Guaco and Tyle (Duo of animatronics, acts as two in one) Toy Bungale Toy Sapella Cameras Office (YOU) This is the Office. It is similar to the FNAF 2 office, but with blood everywhere over the walls. Every animatronic can enter here. Left Vent (A1) The Left Vent camera is a small, silver metal tube where animatronics go through to attack. Bungale, Sapella, Toy Chica, Tyle, Mangle, The Puppet and Balloon Boy go through here. Right Vent (A2) The Right Vent camera is a small, silver metal tube where animatronics go through to attack. Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Old Chica, Toy Bungale, Guaco and Hydro go through here. Main Hall (A3) The Main Hall is a long, path way between the office and the bathroom. Sapella, Toy Chica, Old Bonnie, Toy Sapella, Bungale, Mangle and Old Freddy go here. Parts and Service (B1) Parts and Service is where all the oldest animatronics begin. Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Old Chica, Foxy, Bungale and Sapella begin here. Party Room 1 (B2) Party Room 1 links the office to the left vent. All animatronics that go to the Left Vent go here. Party Room 2 (B3) Party Room 2 links the office to the right vent. All animatronics that go to the Right Vent go here. Show Stage (C1) Show Stage is where all the action goes on. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie start here. Game Area (C2) Game Area is where the Music Box rests. Balloon Boy starts here, Toy Freddy and Mangle can occasionly appear here too. Prize Courner (C3) Prize Courner is used for, well, prizes! Toy Sapella and Jesster start here. Kid's Cove (C4) Kid's Cove is a small room near the south of the pizzeria's interior. Mangle starts here, along with Toy Bungale. Tide Parlor (C5) Hydro's starting spot, similar to Pirate's Cove. Only Hydro will be here. Crystal Cove (C6) Crystal Cove is where Guaco and Tyle start off. Mangle, Toy Sapella and Toy Bonnie will go here. Nights The Puppet is active on all nights. Night 1 Night 1 is a very easy part of the game, and is the easiest by far. You might end up winning by not using cameras except the Game Area! Phone Call "Hello? Hello? Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! As you can see, Zach, this place is a wonderland for kids and adults alike, but this is not actually a breeze. Lots of night shift workers recently have been going missing, and we think you're next. So don't worry! I'll run you down the basics! There's a Music Box near the Game Area, and wind it up from time to time. While we don't know why, it angers some sort of puppet-thing when it's unwound. Don't forget to check the lights, use doors if you need them, and use the cameras. Gotta conserve power. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Good luck!" New animatronics: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, The Puppet Night 2 Night 2 is slightly more difficult, with Foxy and Balloon Boy added to the team. Now you have a use for the flashlight, to fend of Foxy when he gets close. Phone Call "Hello? Hey you made it! Well, it's only natural. Freddy and his friends get more active the more a guard survives. Speaking of which, have you checked the Backroom? Those are from the previous pizzeria, and the idea at first is to repair them, but then they decided to scrap them and use them for parts. Have you seen Foxy? ...Oh, Foxy! Uh. Right, Foxy is very scared of lights, just keep an eye on him, and hey, we've given you a Freddy Fazbear Head! You know, they see you as an endoskeleton and all that. Have a good night, and I'll talk more tomorrow. See ya!" New animatronics: Foxy, Balloon Boy, Old Chica Night 3 Night 3 is the medium difficulty, introducing more threats to the player. Including Mangle, and Golden Freddy. Phone Call "Hello? Hey, night 3! I knew you'd get used to it! So, by now, you've seen a purple arm come out of a box.. He's my friend but.. They scrapped him.. They call him 'Bungale', and he's been very angry since they scrapepd him, again, keep your eye on him. Also, NEVER forget that Music Box! It's the creepy thing inside that's the box.. Doors should lock him out, but he gets in if you light him, so be AWFULLY careful. Also, hey, they recently hired...Some sort of...Clown. Oh well. I'll talk more tomorrow. But still, you know what to do, see you next night!" New animatronics: Mangle, Golden Freddy, Bungale, Jesster, Toy Sapella, Old Bonnie Night 4 Night 4 is where the game kicks the difficulty up to hell's pace, activating Freddy and the last toy. They also bring in Guaco and Tyle to the party. You're also not playing as Zach anymore, since he died on Night 3. You are now playing as Jeremy Fritzgerald. Phone Call "H-hello? Who are you? Anyway, you're covering for Zach, right? There's just soo much to remind...What? You did this before? Oh right, welcome back Jeremy! So, they've put out a lot of new scare-mechs to push the night watchers, so let's be honest, don't be surprised if they're so quick to move. I-I'm sorry by the way... They're forcing me to come... They've got me right now... Please, let me in there though... I'm not what I seem... Bye...*static* New animatronics: Sapella, Guaco, Tyle, Old Freddy, Toy Bungale, Hydro Night 5 Night 5 is the last night in the main-game story line excluding night 6, where there is actually no phone call, but all you hear is a lot of animatronic jumpscare screams. New animatronics: None Night 6 Night 6 is harder than night 5, with no phone call what-so-ever. Everyone is active, and moving every time you put the camera down pretty much all the time! Custom Night settings All settings have The Puppet active Category:Games